Aerith's Lament
by aerisofthewhite
Summary: Kay, this is my first published fanfic, based upon Aerith's prayer to the Planet to obtain Holy and her subsequent death. I kinda rushed through it, but it's still good. Sort of like a prologue to The Maiden who Travels the Planet.


Hello and welcome to the first of my fan-fictions (of which i hope there will be many). I hope you enjoy! This was originally just something I wrote while being depressed, but i decided that since I have been a member of this site for over 6 months and have added nothing (and am not near adding any of my longer Fics), I should add this.

I originally forgot to add a disclaimer (being a newbie at this) so i apologies Square. I own neither the characters of Final Fantasy VII, the places, the concepts (ie materia) or the bagel i was eating while writing this story...

Anyway, this is "Aerith's Lament" (a name I came up with in a few seconds), a one chapter fic, taken from Aerith's point of view. It tells of her selfless struggle to gain Holy, and her subsequent death. I got the idea for this when i read about "The Maiden who Travels the Planet". Looking back now, I see it is not an excellent concept, but I enjoy writing for Aerith! Please enjoy, and judge fairly.

Oh, and if i have written "teh" here instead of "the", I apologise. I'm going through a "L33t" phase

-Aeris of the White

* * *

A small sound, from the distance broke through the silence that filled the hall, but I couldn't pay it any attention. Catching my breath, for the final prayer, I voiced the closing words. And- Yes! I could feel it! I could feel my spirit almost pulling away from my body, as it plummeted towards the Planet The Life-stream seemed to entwine around me, stopping my spirit and holding me. Souls closed around me, all crying out, telling me whatever they could, but I could push them aside. Here, I had full control and this was more important.

Suddenly the presence around me no longer felt multiple. It was as if the Planet had merged all of its people, to form itself. This had never happened to me before, but I expected it and did not feel I cried with all my heart to the Planet. "Please! Heed my call! I cried. Protect your children from Meteor's wrath. Allow me to summon Holy and we can end this"

The Planet was not as willing as it had once been. It did not want to die, but its children had hurt it greatly, with their greed and thirst for an easy life. It wanted to pass on now, without having to be drained of its remaining life.

"Please!" I urged. "There must be another way! Many of the people are innocent and do not realise what they are doing to you. Do not punish them for the greed of so few others"

The Planet seemed to consider this. _We do know. You have strength, my child. You face certain death here, yet you come anyway._

"There is no life for me or anyone else I love if I fail. There was no choice to make," I felt my spirit shake its head. "I have complete faith in you, O Planet. I know that you will save us, as you have before, because you are forgiving and love us all"

_The Spawn of the Calamities from the Skies approaches. He will take your life and the Cetra will never reach the Promised Land as they have so fought for._

I almost smiled. "My Mother once told me that, for years the Cetra had searched for the Promised Land, had worked so hard to find it, but never had. Still, they never gave up belief that the Planet would deliver them. But really, this was just the planets test, to prove they were worthy of entering. I will return to the Planet, and there we will find the Promised Land"

_Very good, my child. You have proved yourself worthy of the title "Cetra" and I will grant you the power to call Holy._

My heart cried out in joy and I had to regain composure for a second to ensure I stayed in this spiritual place. "What must I do"

_You must draw out the power from the centre of the Planet._

"Y-you mean- the Life-stream?" I asked, bewildered. The Planet was going to sacrifice its own blood to protect us, after we had taken so much of it.

_Yes. You must call upon this power, through your Life-stream-orb. Through this, the Planet will allow you to use this power, to protect the Planet, as your ancestors did so many years ago. _

"But I- won't it- how will I know what to do"

_Your mind is full of doubt. Do not worry. We will aid you._ At that, the presence in front of me separated back into the countless souls. I could feel all of them, their sense of self still intact. They surrounded me, their numerous emotions, personalities striking me. They took hold of my spirit and carried it along the various channels through the Planet, until we finally reached the centre.

It was horrible. Something was draining the life-force from here, tainting it as it left. Whether this was Shin-ra's doing, or Sephiroth's I wasn't sure, but I knew it was hurting the Planet. "O planet!" I called "Please grant me your strength, so that I use it may protect you and your children. With it, I can stop Meteor. I beg of you, let me aid you"

From around me, I could feel the souls cry out their pleas.

"Please, my Planet-

"-protect my family"

"Help us"

I smiled. The strength of the dead was impressive. They had given up all worries, all fears, as well as greed and corruption. They now fought for what they had loved in life.

Something, beside me burned brightly, warming my face with its glow. This was the White Materia, I knew. With one final prayer, I called out to the planet, in a voice I had never used before. It reminded me of my mother's. "Heed my prayer and protect those I care about"

With that, even more presences came together, forming a new Life-stream, this time directed straight towards the surface. The Materia beside me grew brighter and I directed the force, through it, towards the surface. It granted this request and forced its way through the other streams, until it was out of my detection.

_I think it is time for you to return,_ a familiar voice whispered behind me. And although I couldn't see her, I could feel her.

"Mother?" I called into the darkness, and was greeted by a faint laugh I could remember so well. "Aren't you- won't you be a part of Holy"

_I will join it later. Meteor has not been summoned yet._ She sighed. _But you must leave. Now. The Spawn draws near and you have used most of your strength to cast Holy._

"But Mother"

_Leave now, Aerith. I don't want to have you join me just yet._ From her voice, I knew she was not being honest. I would die. It was too late. But the Planet was safe, and that was all that matters.

"I will." I replied, resigned to my fate. I would see my mother again very soon.

I felt a warmth on my forehead, as my mother kissed my soul gently on the temple.

_You have done so well, Aerith, better than I ever could have hoped. I am very proud._

I felt a tear fall down my cheek and knew I was returning to my body.

Light was beginning to show through the rims of my eyes, yet I could still feel my mothers presence beside me. "Goodbye" I whispered, knowing it was not truly goodbye at all.

Light poured into the chamber, as I opened my eyes. At first everything was so blurred and unfocused, after being surrounded by darkness for so long. At first I could only squint. But then colours began to separate and shape began to form. My knuckles felt sore after being clenched for so long, but I did not release them. My legs began to regain some feeling, after being numb.

Standing in front of me was the person I most wanted to see. He had come for me. His blonde spike shook faintly in the slight breeze. A light reflected off his sword, clutched in his hand, behind his back. And for an instant, I forgot all. As a light fell behind me, which I put down to Holy, I smiled the most tired, resigned yet honest smile I ever had. Cloud looked at me, almost confused, his eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. Yet he also looked relieved.

A moment before it happened, I realised that Cloud was the last person I wanted here, to see me die. My selfishness, at wanting Cloud here beside me, was overpowered by my concern for Cloud. I opened my mouth to ask him to leave. But then it struck me.

The pain was nothing I had ever experienced or could ever describe. I could fee Sephiroth's strength put into it as his sword broke through my skin. Warmth poured mover my abdomen, as blood poured over me but the rest of me felt so cold.

The smile fell from my face and my eyes glazed over. Just before I lost consciousness, I tried to whisper to Cloud, "Thank you for coming for me," but my mouth had no strength to speak. All of my strength was going towards the wound in my stomach, but it wasn't ever going to heal it. I felt the last part of my energy that was not directed at keeping me alive fail, and I buckled, falling on the sword. It had come straight through me., I saw. I wondered why I didn't feel the pain I had before. As my eyes struggled to remain open, I caught sight of the last thing I would ever see, my own pitiful reflection in Sephiroth's Masamune, struggling for life.

The sword was pulled out from under me, and my body jerked. The final warmth, my mother's most treasured possession , fell from my hair, as the bow came apart. After so many years of treasuring it, I had lost it. No matter. The Planet was safe.  
Warm arms caught me as I fell from Sephiroth's sword and held me as I lay. Cloud…

Sephiroth seemed to say something, but my spirit was being taken far from that place. I heard Cloud say my name, smelled his SOLDIER uniform's dank smell, caught a final glimpse of his face, tear-stricken- quickly wiped it from my memory, remembering happier times, laughter- none of this seemed to exist anymore. And then I fell into darkness, and could feel no more…

* * *

So, what did you thing? Good? Bad? A little of both? No matter what you think of it, please let me know, through a review! I really want to get better at this! Thank you and look out for my further Fan Fictions!

-Aeris of the White


End file.
